<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Самая главная тайна by sihaya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443031">Самая главная тайна</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya'>sihaya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, Memory Loss, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sihaya/pseuds/sihaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>А что, если они были знакомы много-много лет? Что, если он — ее самая главная тайна?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Самая главная тайна</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Скотт, а ты уверен, что это был именно труп? Самый-пресамый настоящий труп, который искали с собаками по всему заповеднику? Потому что, если это был не самый настоящий труп, ты мог принять за него бревно или…  — Стайлз сосредоточенно шаркала ногами, подкидывая листья в воздух. Нет, в осеннем лесу было красиво, но Стайлз уже начинала тихо ненавидеть Скотта МакКолла.</p>
<p>— Я честно видел его! Он прямо вот тут лежал! — друг ткнул куда-то под ноги, не указывая конкретного места. Да и, в общем-то, это было бессмысленно: Стайлз была уверена, что Скотт не смог бы отличить и двух кустов.</p>
<p>— Ага, ты его видел точно так же, как и слышал волчий вой, да? Хотя в Калифорнии нет волков, но у тебя кто-то выл… Ну, знаешь, так пронзительно и одиноко: "Воуууууууууу!", — Стайлз даже голову запрокинула, имитируя завывания. Она извернулась и отскочила от подзатыльника МакКолла.</p>
<p>— Черт, Стайлз! Просто помоги мне найти ингалятор! Он стоил восемьдесят баксов…</p>
<p>— А я бы на твоем месте переживала, как бы в полнолуние, которое через несколько дней, не начать бегать за кроликами в лесу…</p>
<p>— Что вы тут делаете? — Стайлз вздрогнула, резко разворачиваясь. Сердце ее ушло в пятки, на мгновение она подумала, что они встретили того самого таинственного убийцу. Скотт испугано замолчал, не находя в себе смелости ответить. — Это частная собственность!</p>
<p>Стайлз прищурилась, окидывая мужчину чуть более внимательным взглядом: что-то в нем было неуловимо знакомым.</p>
<p>— Простите нас, мы тут кое-что потеряли вчера… — невнятно пробормотал Скотт. Стайлз поморщилась: по сути она-то тут ничего не теряла, кроме трупа. Но об этом можно было не упоминать. Мужчина совершенно не смотрел на нее, сосредоточив все свое внимание на Скотте.</p>
<p>— Ингалятор. Мы ищем ин-га-ля-тор. За восемьдесят баксов. Такой беленький, с маленьким сменным баллончиком, если потрясти, то… — Стайлз не успела договорить, потому что мужчина перевел на нее внимательно-оценивающий взгляд и, не глядя, кинул Скотту тот самый ингалятор. </p>
<p>Светлые золотисто-карие глаза, цвета виски. Стайлз их помнила.</p>
<p>Хмыкнув, мужчина развернулся и двинулся прочь. А она еще с минуту пыталась прийти в себя и перебороть внезапную слабость.</p>
<p>— Стайлз! Я должен возвращаться к работе…</p>
<p>Стайлз отмерла, хватая друга за руку. Скотт невольно сделал шаг назад.</p>
<p>— Только не говори, что ты его не узнал! Это же был Дерек Хейл! Тот самый Дерек! Он всего на несколько лет нас старше… Ну блин, Скотт… Вспоминай! Хейлы! Около шести лет назад их особняк сгорел!.. — Скотт удивленно мотнул головой. Стайлз раздраженно зашипела: —Скотт, это был <i>тот самый</i> пожар!..</p>
<p>На этот раз Скотт понял. Он затравлено оглянулся на удаляющегося мужчину, хотя темная куртка уже с трудом различалась среди пожелтелой листвы и стволов деревьв.</p>
<p>— Хочешь сказать, что он психопат?</p>
<p>Стайлз не знала плакать ей или смеяться. Всплеснув руками, она вздохнула, отсчитывая мысленно от одного до десяти. И, развернувшись, двинулась в сторону своей машины.</p>
<p>Само предположение Скотта вызвало бурю негодования. Но и что-либо объяснять она не хотела. Обернувшись через плечо ко все еще смотрящему в сторону, куда ушел Дерек, Скотту, Стайлз коротко бросила:</p>
<p>— Забудь. Я подкину тебя до работы.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>— Как тебя зовут? — маленькая девочка во все глаза смотрела на улыбающегося парня. Ему было от силы лет шестнадцать, а может и меньше. И вроде самый обычный, парень и парень, но что-то в нем было другим. И еще девочке очень нравился взгляд его странных глаз.</i><p>
  <i>— Папа запрещает мне разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми… — надувшись, протянула она. Парень только рассмеялся, ероша на ее голове короткие темные волосы.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Меня зовут Дерек. Я живу по ту сторону заповедника. Ну, теперь ты меня знаешь. Так что? Назовешь свое имя?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Девочка моргнула, настороженно замирая под ласкающей рукой. Вздохнув, она отодвинулась, уходя от прикосновения.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Мне не нравится мое имя.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Тогда, давай придумаем такое, какое тебе понравится? — парень уселся около нее на землю, переводя взгляд на небо. — Только, не зная хотя бы фамилии, я не смогу…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Стилински.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Девочка с осторожностью подошла поближе. Парень улыбнулся еще шире, подмигивая и вдруг сгребая ее в охапку. Крепкие пальцы пробежались по бокам, вызывая щекотку. И малышка не смогла сдержать смех, когда он полушутливо прорычал:</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Тогда я буду звать тебя Стайлз!</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Он его просто преследует, — пробормотала Стайлз. Она внимательно разглядывала Хейла, стоящего у самого края поля. Мужчина не отрывал глаз от Скотта, и это было даже немного обидно. От физкультуры она, как всегда, была освобождена, но все же посещение тренировок по лакроссу стало уже традицией: в обмен на хорошую оценку по экономике — а от любых цифр у Стайлз начинала нещадно болеть голова — она занималась ведением бумаг команды.<p>Вот и сегодня тренер впихнул ей в руки журнал посещаемости и блокнот, где обычно она делала заметки об игроках, чтобы легче было сориентироваться, кого и кем заменять. Скотта бы Стайлз вообще не выпускала со скамейки запасных, но Финсток с самоубийственной уверенностью распорядился поставить его на ворота.</p>
<p>И Хейл теперь пытался прожечь в нем дыру. А Скотту было совершенно наплевать, он с поразительной сноровкой ловил все мячи. Что, невольно, заставляло вспоминать вчерашнюю неудачную шутку про оборотней.</p>
<p>Стинув зубы, Стайлз с как можно более равнодушным выражением лица подошла к тренеру.</p>
<p>— Мистер Финсток…</p>
<p>— А, Стайлз!.. Что с твоим другом? МакКолл что-то принимает?..</p>
<p>— Да, он асматик, — мрачно отозвалась Стайлз, пытаясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз он делал ингаляцию.</p>
<p>— Значит так, я завтра хочу его видеть на отборочных.</p>
<p>— Да, тренер, — скрипнула зубами Стайлз. Она развернулась и вернулась на скамейку. Хейла уже нигде не было, что только еще сильнее расстроило Стайлз.</p>
<p>В то, что Хейл как-то связан с трупом, она отказывалась верить. Потому что помнила совершенно другого Дерека. И никакой пожар не мог <i>так</i> повлиять на человека. Можно было вырасти, перестать улыбаться и стать циничным кретином, но не психопатом, который убивает гуляющих по лесу девушек…</p>
<p>Но все упиралось в оборотней. Скотта укусили, он изменился и... Мог ли Хейл быть таким же? Они превращались в настоящих волков? Может быть, «Красная шапочка» тогда совсем не сказка, а реально произошедшая история?..</p>
<p>— Та девчонка, по крайней мере, живой осталась, — тихо пробормотала Стайлз, делая пометку в блокноте, что у Скотта МакКолла все задатки игрока первой линии. Джексон мог сколько душе угодно злиться.</p>
<p>Как можно незаметней Стайлз еще раз огляделась, но Дерека Хейла действительно нигде не было. Он будто растворился в воздухе. Совсем как в детстве, когда стоило на мгновение отвернуться и Дерек пропадал. А потом так же внезапно появлялся, хватал ее в охапку и валил в кучу листьев, чтобы защекотать.</p>
<p>Только теперь он вырос, как и Стайлз. И совершенно ее не замечал, будто тот год был сном, ставшим кошмаром из-за одного похода в гости.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Стайлз нервно вчитывалась в строчки на экране. После бессонной ночи разговоры об оборотнях не казались такой уж чушью. А внешне Дерек очень даже напоминал волка, даже взгляд у него был именно что волчий.<p>Устало потерев виски, Стайлз вздохнула и откинулась на спинку кресла, утыкаясь взглядом в потолок.</p>
<p>— Я знакома с оборотнями, — оттого, что она произнесла это вслух, фраза не стала менее фантастичной. — Я кончу, как чертова Красная шапочка. А потом придут дровосеки и убьют волка…</p>
<p>Последняя мысль ей не понравилась. Стайлз предполагала наличие тех, кто знает о «сверхъестественных» созданиях и охотится на них. Так подсказывала логика. И, если на мгновение допустить, что все было правдой, то выходило, что под удар первыми попадали самые слабые, одиночки, которые не умели себя контролировать и не могли себя защитить. То есть Скотт. Чертов МакКолл, которого укусил оборотень.</p>
<p>— Ты просила прийти?! — Стайлз с вскриком вскочила на ноги: Скотт резко, без стука распахнул дверь.</p>
<p>Переведя дыхание, она подошла к столу. От испуга все внутри свернулось в тугой узел. Взяв распечатки в руки, она молча протянула другу. Скотт с непониманием, недоверчиво рассматривал бумаги, но не спешил брать их.</p>
<p>Вздохнув, Стайлз просто кинула листы на кровать, не заботясь, разлетятся ли они в разные стороны или нет.</p>
<p>— Скотт, у меня очень хреновые новости. Тебе нельзя встречаться с Элиссон…</p>
<p>— Стайлз! Ты прикалываешь что ли? В моей жизни наконец-то все в порядке, я встречаюсь с девушкой, о которой даже мечтать не смел бы, я…</p>
<p>— Ты стал чертовым оборотнем, у тебя проблемы с контролем агрессии, и шутка про кроликов теперь далеко не шутка, правда, вместо них может оказаться Элиссон или кто-то еще… И повторится история про Красную шапочку, Большой и страшный серый волк кого-то съест. А потом придут плохие-добрые дяди и вспорют ему брюхо! — она замолчала, переводя дыхание. Скотт смотрел на нее, как на сумасшедшую. Стайлз, начиная нервничать, прошлась по комнате, пытаясь придумать хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы образумить друга. Вдруг резко остановившись, она обернулась к нему: — Скотт, а где твой ингалятор? Астма внезапно прошла?</p>
<p>Скотт вздрогнул, зашарил по карманам. Это обнадеживало: могло получиться достучаться до него. Но, тряхнув головой, Скотт поднял на Стайлз яростный взгляд.</p>
<p>— Врач говорил, что у меня будут такие периоды спокойствия. Не пытайся сорвать мне свидание!</p>
<p>— Скотт, да ты себя-то послушай? Внезапно прошла астма? Внезапно стал играть лучше? Ты слышишь, чувствуешь и видишь то, что нормальные люди не видят и не слышат! Ты хочешь кого-нибудь убить?!</p>
<p>— Заткнись!</p>
<p>Стайлз никак не успела отреагировать: Скотт буквально впечатал ее спиной в стену. Она негромко охнула, ощутив огненную боль в затылке. Глаза Скотта стали почти такого же оттенка, что и у Дерека.</p>
<p>Из-за давящего на горло локтя дышать было трудно, Стилински отчаянно держалась за руку друга, пытаясь отодвинуть ее хотя бы на миллиметр.</p>
<p>— Скотт… — прошептала она, почти сдаваясь. Но он будто не слышал. — Ты делаешь мне больно…</p>
<p>На мгновение он замер, глаза Скотта утратили свое свечение. И, вздохнув для успокоения пару раз, он отпустил Стайлз. Скотт отскочил от нее, будто обжегшись, едва осознал, что произошло. И, испугавшись, он метнулся к выходу.</p>
<p>Стайлз просто съехала по стенке на пол — ноги почти не держали. Обессиленно прикрыв глаза, она пыталась принять тот факт, что Скотт действительно оборотень. Самый настоящий живой волк, скрывающийся в человеческом обличье.</p>
<p>Нервно хихикнув, Стайлз побилась затылком о стену, желая прийти в себя. Или просто понять, что все ей приснилось.</p>
<p>Но нет, все так же болело горло, и распечатанные листы валялись на кровати и полу. А значит — все правда. И она с самого детства общалась с оборотнями.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Решение приехать к Дереку Хейлу было спонтанным. Стайлз странно себя чувствовала, глядя на полуразрушенное обгорелое здание. Оно выглядело даже более мрачным, чем в ее кошмарах.<p>— Де-э-рек!</p>
<p>Крик вышел слабым, Стайлз поморщилась. Она огляделась вокруг, едва сдерживая дрожь. Никаких признаков того, что в особняке вообще кто-нибудь живет не было. Но все же что-то подсказывало, что Дерек где-то тут.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, кто ты. Надо поговорить!</p>
<p>Слева от дома Стайлз заметила свежий холм земли. Это было странно и навевало вполне определенные мысли о могиле. Повернувшись обратно к дому, она вздрогнула и невольно отступила на шаг: Дерек стоял прямо перед ней, с привычным уже мрачным выражением на лице.</p>
<p>Стайлз молчаливо вглядывалась, не спеша ничего говорить, в его глаза. Они действительно мало изменились за прошедшие годы: цвет радужки был именно такой, каким она его запомнила.</p>
<p>— Бу, — не сдержала ехидства Стайлз, Хейл только вопросительно приподнял бровь, скрещивая руки на груди. Вздохнув, она закатила глаза и привычно затараторила:</p>
<p>— Мне абсолютно по барабану, кто погребен там, — Стайлз ткнула в сторону свежевскопанного участка земли, — но мой друг в ближайшее время обрастет шерстью и, скорее всего, попытается съесть кого-нибудь. Его надо остановить. Так что, Большой и страшный серый волк, ты просто обязан проконтролировать этого болвана. Потому что потом прибудут дровосеки и…</p>
<p>— Кто вообще ты такая?!</p>
<p>— Я? — она нахмурилась и огляделась по сторонам, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то объяснение. — Я Стайлз.</p>
<p>— Мне это должно о чем-то говорить?</p>
<p>— Ну, как мне казалось, — да, должно. Но, в общем-то, это не важно. Слушай, я знаю, что ты оборотень, и Скотт тоже. И это не самое приятное событие в моей жизни, потому что час назад он пытался впечатать меня в стену моей же комнаты, а это охренеть как не прикольно. Так что просто сделай хоть что-нибудь.</p>
<p>Стайлз стало не по себе от внимательного и чуть ироничного взгляда Дерека. Она видела, как дрогнули уголки его губ в улыбке, но Дерек потер подбородок, скрывая ее.</p>
<p>— Позволь узнать, с чего ты вообще взяла, что оборотни существуют?</p>
<p>— Потому что мой друг был тяжелым асматиком, а с тех пор, как его <i>укусили</i>, у него не было ни одного приступа. А рана зажила за сутки. Ну а про клыки, когти и глаза я могу промолчать?</p>
<p>— И <i>ты </i>считаешь, что я тоже оборотень? — Хейл сделал шаг вперед, заставляя Стайлз нахмуриться. Но все же она не отступила, лишь упрямо вскинула голову. — Храбрая девочка. А если я оборотень и могу тебя убить?..</p>
<p>— Как и за Красную шапочку, за меня отомстят Дровосеки. И, Дерек, я тебя не боюсь.</p>
<p>Хейл фыркнул, делая еще один шаг. Он оказался вплотную к Стайлз и повел носом, будто принюхиваясь.</p>
<p>— Действительно не боишься. Почему?</p>
<p>— А я должна? Ладно, Дерек, я тебя предупредила. Так что трупы будут на твоей совести, и… — пакостно улыбнувшись, Стайлз привстала на цыпочки и коснулась едва ощутимо своими губами губ мужчины в легком поцелуе. — Вспоминай меня скорее.</p>
<p>Пока Дерек не опомнился, она развернулась и быстрым шагом дошла до машины.</p>
<p>— Кто ты?! — яростно выкрикнул Дерек Хейл, не мешая разворачивать джип.</p>
<p>— Я — Стайлз, — она подмигнула ему и, переключив передачу, поехала  в сторону дороги. Высунувшись на мгновение из окна, она оглянулась, но Дерек опять куда-то исчез. Покачав головой, Стайлз прокричала пустому дому, где он наверняка спрятался. — А ты моя самая главная тайна!</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>Она нерешительно мялась на пороге белого особняка, где жил Дерек, не решаясь постучать. Сбежать из дома, конечно, было не лучшей идеей, но ей нестерпимо захотелось увидеть этого странного парня с такой заразительной улыбкой.</i><p>
  <i>Вздохнув, она приподнялась на цыпочки, дотягиваясь до дверного молотка. Но не успела занести для удара руку, как дверь распахнулась. На пороге замер мужчина, чем-то отдаленно похожий на Дерека.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Привет, малышка. Ты к кому?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Стайлз замерла, хлопая глазами. Страшно не было, но все равно сердце стало биться быстрее от волнения.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Я к Дереку. Он мой друг.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Кто там, Питер? — донеслось из глубины дома.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Ладно, проходи, малышка. Ты голодна? Давай, сейчас поешь и расскажешь, как вы познакомились с моим племянником.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Стайлз поджала губы, недоверчиво рассматривая мужчину. Но все же вошла в дом.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Мне нужен Дерек, — упрямо повторила она.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Дерека сейчас нет. Но уже поздно, и ты обязательно должна поесть. Мы позвоним твоим родителям, и тебя заберут. Идет, цыпленок?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Стайлз уже хотела было возмутиться и сбежать обратно на улицу, но тут в просторный светлый холл выбежали двое детей чуть помладше нее. Они были близнецами.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Дядя Питер! Дядя Питер! Там твой Ход!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Брайан, Джейми!</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Стайлз не смогла сдержать смешка, потому что мальчишки буквально облепили ноги мужчины, не давая сделать ему и шага. Тот, кого назвали дядей Питером, улыбнулся ей. И, видя его добрую улыбку, она отчетливо поняла, что он действительно родственник Дерека.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Так, дети, идите за стол. Ну а вы, юная мисс, просто обязаны назвать нам свое имя, чтобы мы могли проинформировать ваших родителей…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>— Зовите меня Стайлз. И не надо никому звонить… я сбежала ненадолго из комнаты.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>